1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method of manufacturing a plurality of assemblies. An assembly comprises a sealing slice that is fixed to a base slice. The sealing slice and the base slice can be, for example, two silicon wafers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The French patent application number 2 767 966 concerns a secured integrated circuit device. The device includes an active layer with a semiconducting material and circuits integrated with the semiconducting material. This active layer includes an active side on which there are contact studs. An additional layer is then bonded to this active layer via an intermediate fixing layer, for example a thermosetting plastic. This fixing layer is deposited in the viscous state. Apart from its bonding properties, it is resistant to the traditional solvents.
Generally, its properties of bonding and resistance to solvents are temperature activated. During this activation, redundant products are formed in the intermediate fixing layer. Some redundant products are products resulting from various intermediate chemical reactions occurring, in particular, as a result of this activation. Other redundant products are solvents, especially solvents required to ensure that activation occurs correctly.